My Love Story Chapter 1
by AmandaShella
Summary: Its My First Love Story


LOVE STORY

Author : Amanda :: Cho Kyunnie sebagai adiknya Cho Kyuhyun

Cast :: Cho Kyuhyun

Im Yoona

LeeTeuk

Jessica Jeong

Cho Kyunnie - Author

Jeong Ill Woo

Genre : Romantic,and Will Be a Friends.

Part.1

Yoona POV

Terdengar suara orang memanggil ku. " Yoona shi .. cepat bangun,nanti kau terlambat " . " Iyaa Oemma aku sudah bangun " sahut ku .. aku melangkah menuju kamar mandi. " Hufft.. hari pertamaku sekolah " .

FlashBack

Kemarin aku baru saja pindah ke Seoul . Oemma dan Appa ku bekerja terpaksa aku pun harus pindah sekolah.

" Pagi oemma " sahut ku ." Ini hari pertamamu sekolah di seoul kan saying,maaf oemma tidak bisa menemanimu kesekolah barumu,oemma harus ke kantor appa mu " kata ibu .

Sebenarnya aku kecewa,orangtuaku jarang sekali memperhatikkan ku . tapi walaupun begitu,aku tetap mengerti kondisi mereka yang setiap hari sibuk oleh pekerjaan mereka .

" Baiklah oemma,aku berangkat tidak mau terlambat pada hari pertama ini. Daahh,sampaikan salamku untuk appa. " kataku sambil berjalan keluar rumah.

'

'

Sekolah TMT High School

Aku sangat gugup saat memasuki sekolah baru itu,semua orang melihatku seperti ada yang salah dengan akhirnya aku bertemu teman baru.

" Hai kamu.. Sini " ucap seorang gadis tinggi dengan rambut ikal didepan salahsatu pintu kelas.

" Aku ? " aku masih bingung kenapa dia memanggilku .Apa boleh buat aku pun menghampirinya.

" Kamu Yoona kan?Putri dari teman appa ku Min woo ajjushi " katanya

Aku berfikir sejenak,bingung ingin menjawab apa.

" Iya,aku I'm Yoona .. Bagaimana kau tahu namaku ? "

" Aku Jessica Jeong putri dari teman appa disuruh oemma mu untuk menemanimu pada hari pertama sekolah " Jawabnya santai

" Jinjja?oemma ku menyuruhmu? "

" iya,kuranglebih bukan menyuruh.. Cuma meminta koq . "

" Ouh, Jessica shii . " Ucapku sambil menundukkan kepala .

" ommo,panggil aku Jessica saja " ucapnya

" oke,Gomawoo Jessica " ucapku sambil memberikan senyum dia pun membalas senyumku.

" Ayo,ku tunjukkan kelasmu " sahut nya

Aku pun berjalan mengikutinya,melewati lorong-lorong akhirnya berhenti disebuah ruangan yang bertuliskan Kelas 11 A .

" ini kelasmu,aku sebagai ketua OSIS disini akan memperkenalkanmu " katanya sambil mendelik kepadaku .

Akupun hanya tersenyum dengan ekspresi meng'iyakan pun masuk ke kelas itu dengan berwibawa .

" Anyeongassheo .. "

" Anyeongassheo .. "

" Saya memperkenalkan siswi baru di kelas ini. Ayo perkenalkan namamu " Panggilnya,sambil tersenyum padaku.

" eehh,Nama saya I'm dipanggil baru pindah kemarin dari Amerika. " sahutku dengan terbata-bata .

Aku melihat ke seisi bola mataku berhenti di seorang namja manis yang duduk di sudut kiri menatapku seperti ada yang aneh pada diriku.

" Baik,Yoona. Kamu bisa duduk disamping seohyun " katanya.

" Ommo, Gomawoo Jessica " sahut ku.

Akupun berjalan,dan duduk disamping perempuan yang menurutku agak manis dengan rambut ikal dikuncir pun menyapaku dengan baik .

" Haii yoona,aku Seohyun " Katanya.

" Haii Seohyun shii,senang berkenalan denganmu " jawab ku.

" No,jangan panggil aku aku seohyun saja yha " katanya sambil tersenyum mendelik hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman.

Seorang Namja yang sempat aku lirik tadi,datang menghampiriku dan menyapaku.

" Hai yoona shii , salam Cho Kyuhyun " Sahutnya

" Senang berkenalan dengan mu, jangan panggil aku aku yoona saja . " jawabku sambil tersenyum manis padanya.

" Ommo.. aku bersedia menjadi Pembina tourmu selama 1 membantumu melihat-lihat sekolah keren ini. "

Tawarannya itu membuat aku dan seohyun tertawa .

" Jinjja, kau bersedia menemaniku hari ini ? " tanyaku meyakinkan.

" Ya!aku bersedia nona manis .. "

Lagi-lagi omongannya membuat ku dan seohyun tertawa dan aku merasa bahwa Kyuhyun adalah orang yang baik dan perhatian.

Aku pun akhirnya mengelilingi sekolah bersama Kyuhyun yang mendampingiku.

" Oke,kurasa tour ini sudah selesai " katanya.

" iya,sekolah ini sangat keren. Gomawoo kyuhyun "

" iya.. sama-sama. Oiya,kamu pulang dengan siapa ?" tanyanya

" tak usah khawatir,aku nanti dijemput appa ku "

" seperti anak kecil saja,masa pulang sekolah harus dijemput sama appa mu. " ledeknya

" inikan hari pertamaku sekolah appa ku yang aku belum terlalu hafal jalan pulang . "

" oh, pulang bareng aku yha " tawarnya.

" hahaha, benarkah? Memang kau tau rumahku?,aku saja yang punya rumah tidak hafal jalan. "

" Oiya.. yasudah,. Nanti kapan-kapan ajja yha .aku pulang duluan yha . bye.."

" iya .. bye . " jawabku sambil melambaikan tangan.

'

'

Kyuhyun POV

Hari ini sangat melelahkan,tapi yeoja itu. Bisa sekali membuatku tersenyum. Dia sangat manis,dan tingkahnya juga sangat lucu. Hhm I'm Yoona shii kau telah berhasil mengambil hatiku ..

Tokk tokk tokk .. " Oppa.. ini aku aku boleh masuk. "

" iya masukk .. " teriakku .

Kyunnie,dia adalah adik perempuanku satu-satunya. Aku sangat sangat manis,pintar,lugu,dan sangat polos. Tapi keluguan dan kepolosannya itu membuatku sangat tidak suka kalo ada orang yang mengganggu adik manis satuku kalau seorang namja.. huhh,akan kuhajar dia.

" Oppa.. bisakah kamu membantuku menyelesaikan PR ini ? " mintanya

" jangan sekarang lha kyunnie,oppa capek.. " jawabku ketus.

" ahh,oppa .. ayolah,besok PR ini harus dikumpulkan..oppa " Rayunya

Itu dia yang membuatku tidak tega kalau melihat ekspresi mukanya yang seperti itu.

" Baiklah-baiklah.. siapa yang bisa tahan dengan ekspresi wajah mu itu hah. "

" hhihihi,Gomawo oppa ku .namja paling baikk di seoul .. "

" sudahlah,jangan terus-terusan memujiku hanya untuk PR mu itu hah..,mana sinih oppa lihat "

Kyunnie POV

Kyuhyun Oppa,adalah satu-satunya Oppa ku yang paling sangat adalah anak YatimPiatu . Siapa lagi yang akan membantuku mengerjakan PR selain Oppa ku yang satu itu. Seharian,di rumah aku hanya bermain dengan Oppa.

" Saranghae Oppa , dan Gomawo karna telah menjadi Kakak yang sangat baik dan perhatian kepadaku. "

'

'

'

{ To Be Continue }

Mian ceritanya jadi Gaje ginih .. Inikan Fanfict pertama author ..

Yang baca harap tinggalkan COMMENT .. :D


End file.
